


just friends

by dreamSMP_with_an_i



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Humor, Flirting, Flirting as friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Humor and Fluff, M/M, Now read, Pranks, They're just friends, although with sapnap they are also probably dead, because george and dream are little wimps and without sapnap they would probably be dead, but they're just friends :0, do they kiss?, drama?, fight me, forget the winky face, he is the wheels on the tricycle, like a LOT of flirting, sapnap always reminds his friends to buckle in, sapnap is no third wheel, shenanigans ;), snapmap is main character, still deciding, still flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamSMP_with_an_i/pseuds/dreamSMP_with_an_i
Summary: Dream and George are just friends. But their viewers like to think otherwise. When the travel ban was lifted, Dream helps George and Sapnap purchase tickets to Florida so they can spend a month together. They expected the month to be fun, but they could never have expected the shenanigans they would get themselves into...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	just friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I’ve been reading a lot of DNF fanfics lately and I wanted to write one myself. I thought that a good way to do this was to try to be ~different~ and think inside the box. Now you may be thinking, what do you mean, if you’re different you should be thinking outside the box! However, I’m thinking outside the box by thinking inside the box. I’ve noticed that like all of the DNF fanfics are so outside the box that I decided to work inside the box, and maybe expand the box a bit. I am trying to get a more realistic-ish (not really) fanfic and so this is a fanfic about two best friends who don’t fall in love, but they act like it on screen :)  
> ps. i wanted to vary my vocabulary like using british words (even tho i’m an american) like jumper and crumpet and other words that make no sense so if i’m using them in the wrong context lmk  
> p.s.s? I know exactly what contexts i’m using clay / dream in so don’t question it if i’m switching them frequently. Dream is his online persona, Clay his is real life person- for when it’s george’s pov he may be switching more cuz like, it’s the way he thinks and normally george thinks of clay as dream so it’ll be more confusing to follow if you’re considering dream and clay as like separate people but no, it’s just context (that note probably made no sense but idrc i want to start writing the chapter) oh also with nick / sapnap okay i’m done with this intro thing now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i made this now i'm forcing you to like it  
> please  
> anyways please enjoy i will try to do my best to write another chapter (because i rly want to) but i'm only posting this here because then i feel accomplished.  
> sorry if it's too short  
> or too long  
> i'm really bad at estimating things like that lmao

**chapter 1: feeding the beast**

Clay knows exactly what his feelings for George are. He loves George as a brother, and as a best friend. Their fans may think otherwise, or  _ hope  _ otherwise, but Clay knows what’s up. He and George don’t have plans to date, and they both are happy with that plan.

George is straight, and he has said this. Clay is straight, and although he may not state it outright, he makes it clear that confidence in your sexuality is incredibly important, and that he doesn’t have feelings for his best friend. But it’s okay that his viewers ship him and George.

Clay wants his viewers to be happy, and if shipping George and Dream makes his viewers happier for one reason or another, he’s okay with it. Clay reads the DreamNotFound fanfictions and laughs. Some of it is actually pretty good writing, even if it would never happen.

To be honest, he really enjoys watching his viewers get all worked up about their relationship. To George and Clay, it’s just a friendship, but Clay loves acting like it’s more, for the viewers. They get so happy, and George gets so annoyed- it’s great.

Some of the best moments are when George expects Dream to send a picture of his face to George, or George is awaiting some sort of face reveal, and Clay trolls him. Dream has already decided to wait until they meet in person to actually show George what he looks like. Dream may act like it’s not a huge deal, and in actuality, it’s not. Not to Clay, at least. But there’s also a part of him that knows it’s a big deal to George, finally getting to see that his faceless best friend actually  _ has a face. _

So when the travel ban from the U.K. to the U.S. is lifted, plane tickets are purchased immediately.

~~~

George doesn’t think much about what to pack for his trip to Florida. He doesn’t care much about his outfits, most of them are blue and already look good together, and it’s not like his friends will care that much about what he’s wearing.

George grabs like, 5 hoodies, a few pairs of jeans, underwear, socks, shorts, and other basic clothing items he’ll need for the trip. He doesn’t pack too much, since he knows Dream has a washer and dryer at his house. At least, he assumes.

George’s suitcase is prepared in the corner of his room for about 5 days before it’s actually time to get on the plane and head to Florida. He’s slightly upset with himself that he loaded his suitcase so early, because he didn’t get to wear his favorite jumpers all week.

_ Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep,  _ George’s phone signals. It’s his alarm to head off for the airport. He grabs his things and hurries out the door, looking around at his place before shutting the front door and getting into his car. He sends Dream a snapchat. George is sitting in his car, grinning brightly, holding up a V shape with his index and middle finger, palm facing inwards. The photo is captioned with “omw to see you!” He looks at the photo and giggles. Dream will just assume he’s putting up the peace sign, when really it’s just the English equivalent to holding up the middle finger. 

He watches as “Delivered” changes to “Opened” and almost immediately receives a snap back. It’s a picture of Patches sleeping on Dream’s kitchen counter. Dream follows up with a chat. 

_ patches can’t wait,  _ the chat reads.

_ me neither :),  _ George quickly types out.

_ (: _ is Dream’s response. George decides to battle his upside down smiley face with a normal one.

_ :)  _ George sends simply.

_ (: _

_ :) _

_ (: _

_ ): _ George accidentally types, and immediately follows that with several messages.

_ WIAT _

_ WAIT _

_ I MEANT TO SEND :) _

_ THAT WAS BACKWARDS _

George can almost hear Dream’s laughter, and reminds himself that he has to go to the airport.

_ :)  _ Dream sends after about a minute, and George takes this as his cue to leave.

He sets his phone down and starts the car.

~~~

The fan on Clay’s ceiling seemed to be spinning too slowly. He glanced over to his wall at the switch to the fan. It was on the highest setting.

“How? How,” Clay mutters to himself. His fingers were tapping impatiently against his knee until he sat up and pressed his cold hands to his face. Nick was supposed to be arriving at the airport in about an hour, and George was just getting onto his plane now. It’s almost 7:00 PM. Dream had helped book a later flight for George so that he’ll arrive in the early morning. They planned this ahead of time, and stayed up all night playing minecraft and random online games so that George will be able to sleep through the plane ride and, hopefully, adjust to a sleep schedule that will be closer to Clay’s time zone.

He grabbed his phone and opened his chats he had with Sapnap earlier.

_ yo snapmap i don’t know what to wear,  _ he had texted, in hopes of getting actual advice.

_ Aw, you dont have to ;) _ , he’d responded.

_ what?  _ Immediately after responding, he’d regretted not understanding the joke.

_ You dont have to wear anything for me darling.  _

Clay cringed at this comment, but thankfully it calmed him down just enough to be able to pick out an outfit.

_ thanks, but i figured out what outfit to put on _

_ Nooo :( why couldnt you pick something out before? _

_ idk, stress? gogy has never seen me before and i don’t wanna look shitty lmaoo _

_ Oh, no outfit will fix that Dreamie-poo!  _ 🥺

_ yeah, thanks for the great advice _

_ Anything for you  _ 🥰 _ Haha but seriously dont worry about it. Im sure George wont care about how you look, though then again supermodels do have a different life view then us commoners so who knows _

_ true true _

There’s something about reading through his texts with Sapnap that’s calming to Clay; whether it’s because it makes him laugh or because he knows that Sapnap has already seen his face, he couldn’t tell.

Clay noticed Sapnap’s bitmoji pop up on the screen.

_ Wow, thinking about me Dreamie-poo? How sweet!  _ Ugh, Sapnap saw that Clay was reading through their conversations; he would never let Clay live it down. But then again, he didn’t think that Sapnap would have Wi-fi on the plane-

_ wait, ur at the airport? _

_ Yeah, early landing dimwit so get over here before I have to call an uber _

_ lmao jeez okay! i’m getting in the car now _

Clay’s footsteps echoed against the pavement as he hurried out to his car. The door handle was hot from the sun, and the metal of the seatbelt of his car was even hotter. He put the key in the ignition and pressed on the gas pedal.

~~~

The plane is much quieter than George expected. The cries of children can be heard about every 30 minutes, but it’s easy to adapt to the sounds of the plane. He doesn’t have to worry too much about it, since George put his headphones on almost immediately after getting in the air. He eventually falls asleep after repeatedly adjusting the volume of his music, the way he’s sitting, and the way his hair falls on his face.

He’s startled to wake up at the Florida airport. He’s hurried off of the plane before he can grab his stuff, groggy and confused. He walks out of the plane and wanders around the airport for about 5 minutes before his phone buzzes in his pocket.

_ Weird, I thought my phone was with the stuff that got left on the plane. _

The text is from Dream, saying that he was at the same gate as George.

George turns around a few times, searching for Dream. Finally, he spots him. Dream is turned away from George, and George begins speed-walking up to Dream. He taps on Dream’s shoulder.

“Dream?” George asks, but when Dream turns to face him-

_ It’s Sapnap.  _ Nick starts laughing maniacally, making fun of how George thought he was Dream. George’s face turns bright red. Sapnap leans down to George’s height, making him feel like a child, and points George over to another area.

“Dream is over there, alright? You go say hello, and make sure you’re nice. Dream was very nervous to meet you, so don’t say anything rude. Go up, give him a hug, and say hi.” Sapnap is talking to him as if George is 7 years old.

_ What is up with this? _ George looks at the person Sapnap’s pointing at, and it’s clearly Dream. He’s wearing a dull yellow hoodie, a color that matches his minecraft skin exactly. Dream is facing away from George, looking around as if he’s lost.

George is reluctant to give Dream a hug, but he slowly shuffles over in Dream’s direction. Everyone around him is so tall, and everything feels so loud, but George somehow feels comfort in knowing that he’s about to meet Dream, see his face, give him a hug. He finally gets to attach the face to the name. The personality. The voice.

George looks back at Sapnap, who nods his head as if to say,  _ go on. He’s waiting. _

George looks back over at the man in the yellow hoodie. He wraps his arms around Dream’s waist, and for some reason George is much shorter than what would make sense.

“What are you doing?” He hears the man say, followed by a chuckle.

_ That’s not Dream’s voice. _

For a moment, a wave of pure terror crashes over George. He just hugged a total stranger. George let go of the man.

_ How could this day get any worse? First I lose all of my belongings on the plane, next I mistake Sapnap for Dream _ **_,_ ** _ and now I’ve hugged a stranger. _

But when George looks up at the man turning around to face him, he realizes that this is much worse than hugging a total stranger.

The man in the yellow hoodie finally faces George.

_ It’s fucking  _ **_Karl_ ** **.**

George jolts awake in a cold sweat. He’s still on the plane.

“Oh my god,” he says, shutting his eyes and pressing his hand to his forehead. At some point in his sleep, his headphones fell off and his music stopped playing. He opens his phone to check the time.

_ Only another hour and a half until the plane lands? How long was I asleep for, jeez.  _ George did pull an all nighter before the plane ride, so it makes sense that he needed sleep. He wanted to prepare to adjust to the other time zone, And it was a good idea, since now it’s almost 4:00 AM in Florida. It shouldn’t take him too long to adjust, although he knows jet lag isn’t really something you can just  _ prepare  _ for. 

George thinks of the irony of his dream.  _ Not Dream. Nightmare. _ It’s honestly funny to think about, really. Karl and Sapnap pulling some prank on George- it doesn’t sound like something that  _ wouldn’t  _ happen, because they definitely would. Or will. George spends a while pondering the nightmare he had. He begins to worry. What if he won’t be able to recognize Dream- or that some creepy stalker will pretend to be Dream and then kidnap George? What if George leaves something important on the plane, like his phone, and then isn’t able to contact Dream and Sapnap? What if George falls back asleep and then forgets to get off of the plane and they take off onto another flight?

George turns his phone off of airplane mode. He has to stop worrying about things that won’t happen.  _ What’s the point? If it does happen, which it won’t, I’ll deal with it when it does.  _ George checks twitter. No new posts from any of his friends. 

George turned his phone off earlier in the hopes that he could sleep without getting woken by any texts. The plane has free wifi, which relieves George. 

Suddenly his phone is getting text after text, all notifying him at once. George has 2 snapchats from Sapnap, a few texts from his parents wishing him a good flight, and 5 snapchats from Dream. George decides to clear the notifications from his parents, as he already knows what they say. For some reason, unread notifications on George’s phone really bothers him, which leads to reading texts and snapchats immediately after he gets them. At least, in most cases.

“Sapnap, Snapmap, Smanpnam, Spamman, Spapmnap…” George repeatedly mutters Nick’s username as he opens his messages.

_ Gogyyyy are you almost here?  _

_ I forced Dream to wake up early for you <3 _

George chuckles and quickly types back.

_ 5:30 is the ETA i think _

_ but idk _

_ go back to sleep i’ll call you when we land _

Sapnap responds to the message immediately after it’s sent.

_ Dude you have wifi? How?! _

_ lucky flight i guess :) _

_ Damn, wish i had that _

_ lmao ok see u soon _

George was hoping that the final stretch of the flight would zoom by and be over like *that,* but he couldn’t be more wrong.

He opens Dreams snaps. The first one is a picture of Patches glaring at the camera, captioned with “patches is getting impatient with you >:(“ sent at 9:58 PM. George doesn’t know where Dream got the…  _ lovely _ photo of his cat from, but George screenshotted it and swiped to the next snap Dream sent.

This one is a shot of Sapnap laying on Dream’s couch, scrolling through his phone. It had no caption, but the next snap Dream sent makes the original photo ten times funnier. Sapnap is staring directly into the camera, a look of pure annoyance plastered on his face. The lighting makes his eyes glow bright white, and Sap looks like he’s about to attack.

The next photo proves this theory, a very blurred photo of him running towards the camera, his eyes still glowing white in the darkness. George immediately screenshots the photo and moves on to the last snapchat. It appears Sapnap somehow retrieved access to Dream’s phone here, and sent a photo of himself cuddling with Patches. This was sent at 3:57 AM.

George took a deep breath and smiled.

4:32. 58 more minutes. More or less.

He turned off his phone and put his headphones back on, pressing play on his music.

He can wait.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it and i hope i like it too cuz i still dont rly know lmao

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! if you didn't i'm gonna go cry! okay, thanks and read more! if it's there! if not, wait for more! and then read it!


End file.
